


Mother Goose

by stray_words



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not beta read good luck soldier, Pining, Single Parents, chan single dad, damn I rlly cant tag for shit huh, hybrid dynamics, woojin is a shelter owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_words/pseuds/stray_words
Summary: Chan wouldn’t trade the world for his hybrid kids, but no doubt it got hard some times.Lucky for him, he wouldn’t trade the world for Kim Woojin either.





	Mother Goose

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a day a long time ago and it’s v messed up and jumbled but I liked the concept soooo
> 
> my nsfw twt is @lovelys3ungie if y’all wanna follow me there!!

"Lixxie, c’mon, open up!" Chan exclaimed, putting an overexaggerated smile onto his face. It kind of hurt from being so tired, and it took a lot of effort, but Chan was good at feigning excitedness for the kids. 

To be fair, Chan was warned before taking in four hybrid foster kids. Woojin, the adoption center manager had been very wary of letting Chan; not because of a doubt in his ability, but because Chan had to take care of four unruly kids day in and out. Woojin also said he wouldn’t get nearly enough money in benefits to support himself and the kids comfortably, but Chan was just so in love. Meaning the kids... he was madly in love with Woojin too, but that was another story that Chan didn’t have nearly enough time to gather his heart and make sense of it. 

Felix, his stubborn five year old puppy hybrid, wouldn’t put a vegetable in his mouth for the life of him. All he wanted was chicken strips that Chan made once in a while (they took a long time to make and Chan couldn’t go a few minutes without tending to a kid) and Kraft Mac 'n Cheese, which Chan refused to give them more than twice a week. 

The baloney sandwich had thankfully gone down easy, but the green beans were a different story. "No! Taste yucky, appa they’re yucky!" Felix turned his chubby cheek towards the neon plastic fork Chan held. 

"That’s it. You’re not allowed to leave the table until you eat them, understand buster brown?" Chan didn’t mean his tone to be so harsh, so he placed a kiss on Felix’s forehead in condolence.

Felix frowned but crossed his arms in defiance, ears drooping. Maybe if it was Seungmin, his six year old cat hybrid, he’d last a little longer at the table; Felix wanted to play too badly and never stayed more than three minutes, whereas Seungmin had more will in himself. 

"Appa! Appa! Watch me!" Hyunjin cried, and Chan whipped his head around so fast he went dizzy for a second. A kid saying 'watch me'? There were warning signs Chan’s picked up over the years, and that was sure as hell one of them. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin were perched on top of the couch's backing, a good two meters off the ground. Hyunjin had his legs bent in a position to jump, tail wagging wildly, Seungmin nearby. "I’m a superhero!" Chan scrambled from his crouched position on the ground, knees screaming at him. Hyunjin wouldn’t be anything but dead if Chan didn’t stop him. 

"Jinnie! No, stay where you are!" 

Hyunjin’s fluffy brown puppy ears perked up at Chan’s alarmed voice, standing up too fast for his eight year old legs to handle. He flailed his arms wildly before tipping forward. Chan let out a gurgled scream, something between panicking and scolding the hybrid, lunging for the couch with his arms out to catch the boy. He tripped halfway through, weight of Hyunjin’s body pulling Chan’s front half down and knocking the caregiver's head on the couch's cushion. 

Chan pulled back to check if Hyunjin was still alive, and puffed out a half relieved, half annoyed breath at the child's smiling face. "Again, again!" Hyunjin cried, eyes squinted as he giggled in Chan’s arms. 

Try as he might, he’d never be mad at his kids for more than a few minutes. Chan softened, waggling his fingers over the puppy's ribs to tickle him. Hyunjin squealed, thrashing wildly and laughing loudly. "Appa! Appa, let me go!" He screamed, little feet kicking Chan in the stomach harder than he thought an eight year old could. 

"Oof-“ Chan let out softly, freeing Hyunjin from his grasp to save his previous meal. The boy ran off, and Chan looked back up to the couch, where Seungmin was looking on. 

"Oh, get down from there!" Chan said, voice weak. Seungmin giggled, hopping down from the couch with an agility his energetic puppy brother lacked. His auburn tail swished as he trotted over to his foster dad, smile looking rather mischievous if Chan didn’t know any better; Seungmin always was calmer and more collected than any of his brothers, pretty quiet for the tender age of six. Chan had originally thought something was the matter, but Woojin had informed him all cat hybrids were less overbearing than the rest. 

The large smile Seungmin gave when he sat himself in Chan’s lap made Chan feel so much better from his previously terrified state. "Appa, i haven’t seen Innie for a while," he commented passively, tugging at the heavy duty scarf Chan kept tied around himself like a sash to swaddle his baby onto himself when needed. 

The remark made Chan nod- he hadn’t seen the 22 month old in a while either. "Yeah, you’re right Minnie, I-“ 

Chan hadn’t seen Jeongin in a while either. 

"Good mother of pearl!" Chan cried, cursing something he’d given up on months ago, lifting Seungmin from his lap to place him on the couch with much more aggression than he meant to. He stumbled to his feet once more, tripping a little and having to catch himself with his bad wrist. Seungmin giggled a little from the couch. Chan turned to where Hyunjin was playing with his cars on the hardwood, eyes wide and holding his wrist to himself. 

"Hyunjin! Where’s Jeongin!" He asked, and Hyunjin just shrugged, used to the franticness of Chan. 

The puppy rolled his car a little, winding it back and letting it go to watch it propel into the kitchen before picking up another one. "Dunno. I think I saw him go into your room."

Chan tore for his room- he’d baby proofed it as much as he could, the locks on his drawers even fooling him sometimes, but he’d been patching Felix’s jeans because he always wore the knees out weeks after he got new ones, and Chan didn’t have the kind of money to keep buying more. Chan had been bugged petulantly to go make lunch , and had left the sewing kit out like an idiot. 

His feet slapped a little painfully on the floor as he caught himself from running past his room, hand on the doorway. Jeongin was there, and Chan could’ve sobbed in relief that he wasn’t on the bed with the sharp needles. 

The fox hybrid was sat at the foot of the grass green corduroy rocking chair everyone piled in at night to be read stories, chubby hands poking at a book. It was one of those cardboard baby books with the felt and crinkle pictures in them for the kids to touch, and thankfully keep them occupied with Something Safe and not Chan’s pointy mistakes spilled over the bed. Chan didn’t even think Jeongin could get onto the bed, thank god, but who knows what a fox hybrid could do. Foxes are clever, and Chan will never forget that after he’d witnessed Jeongin undo the kitchen sink baby lock when he was just one years old. 

(Chan now keeps a padlock on the under sink cabinet, and houses all the chemicals in the house there. Jeongin has yet to crack it.)

"Baby boy, you scared me so much!" Chan said, and Jeongin looked up st the familiar voice, quickly smiling at the caregiver making his way towards him. Chan crouched next to his baby, hand running over his tufty black hair and sandy ears. 

A squeal was let loose at the contact, and Jeongin was quick to throw his hands up to convey he wanted to be held. "Appa!" He exclaimed, mouth still having a little trouble forming the word. The hybrid was still in a phase where he’d only say a few words pertaining to a situation, main vocabulary consisting of "up", "Appa", and his brother's names. 

Chan couldn’t help but smile fondly at Jeongin, easily hauling the toddler into his lap, propping him on his crossed legs. He knew he really shouldn’t, but Chan chose to take a few moments to himself and Jeongin, picking up the book and flipping to the beginning. 

The first page had a bunny on it, it’s fur fluffy and furry. Jeongin reached out and touched it, single tubby finger stroking the texture carefully. "That’s a bunny," Chan said softly, rubbing his thumbs down Jeongin's arms as the kid took the book in his own hands. "Bun-nie."

Giggling, Jeongin tried to copy the sounds Chan had made. "Ba-n.. bin.. blankie!" He said, completely failing at the word, instead crying out one he knew and used very often. The caregiver could only laugh, placing a kiss on Jeongin's head. 

The fox turned the page, revealing a big sun with golden crinkle foil covering the circle. "That’s the sun," Chan introduced, "ss-un."

Jeongins first response was to bat his hand over the paper a few times, giggling at the noise it made. "Ss-an!" He said, craning his head around to look at Chan for affirmation. His big, toothy smile could melt even Changbin, Chan’s longtime all-work-no-play friend. Chan smiled back, kissing each of Jeongin's abnormally chubby cheeks noisily; he kept his babies well fed. 

"Good job, baby!" 

The hybrid squealed, bouncing suddenly to knock his head straight into Chan’s chin. Chan couldn’t even fathom that almost-two-year-olds withheld that type of force, but, The More You Know. Jeongin didn’t event act like he realized he’d hit Chan, just turning the cardboard page to see a cat. 

"Minnie!" He cried, touching each of the ears multiple times, and then the tail. "Minnie, Appa!"

Chan melted. All of his systems offline. "Yes baby, that’s Minnie! You’re so good at this!" Chan praised, tickling Jeongin's sides liberally, making sure his chin was well out of the way while Jeongin squealed and thrashed. The hybrid kicked his socked feet against the floor- each a different color, as he’d stepped in soap halfway through the day and insisted on dressing himself- rolling around in Chan’s hold. 

He ceased the tickling when he heard footsteps that were too heavy to be any of the kids approaching the doorway. Jeongin took the time to huff and lean back in Chan’s arms, and Chan relaxed as soon as he saw the light brown hair that appeared in the doorframe. It was none other than Woojin, Chan’s long time crush, but more importantly the shelter manager and the person who’d bring over donations from goodwill and his work. He’d oftentimes go to the store for Chan, never allowing the caregiver to pay him back. 

Woojin also had a house key, Chan never being available enough to get to the door to let the poor man inside. "Hey, Chris-ah. I thought I’d drop by to see if you wanted any help? Changbin saw me at the store because I know you needed more diapers, and he said you were running low on powered milk too-“ 

"Jesus Wooj, don’t you ever forget anything? I think I mentioned the milk like, three days ago, while I was screaming at Felix for pegging blocks at Hyunjin. There was no way you could’ve picked up on that," Chan gushed, undoing to knot of his sash and swaddling Jeongin in less than two seconds, the motion becoming nature to him. It was mostly due to the fact that Chan needed six more arms than he had, and couldn’t afford the time to situate limbs; plus, Jeongin would usually scream and cry if he was away from Chan for more than whatever time the hybrid deemed appropriate, which isn’t all that uncommon in shelter kids. A lot of them had attachment issues. "I don’t even think I picked up on that."

The elder gave Chan a lopsided grin. "Baby, if you wanna pick up on anything a busy dad’s gonna say, you have to listen to everything. You just kinda jumble it all together." 

Chan huffed, ruffling Jeongin's hair a little as the toddler snuggled against his chest. "I didn’t even know I was able to speak cohesive sentences at this point." Woojin walked closer, hand easily cupping Chan’s cheek and pressing a hello kiss to his forehead. The caregiver let himself melt into the lingering touch for a moment, lavishing in the warm contact of another adult. 

"You look exhausted, sweetheart. Why don’t we initiate a naptime, hm? For you and the kids." 

The shorter was halfway though agreeing before he tensed. "Kids- did you see the kids-“ he asked, eyes flying open. He immediately scolded himself for being selfish and taking a moment with Jeongin; he knew damn well he couldn’t make those types of sacrifices for himself nowadays. He barely knew what was happening in the news unless Woojin or Changbin told him. His phone only needed charging every three days because he just never had time to use it. 

"Yes, the kids are watching a show I put on. Nothing's broken, no one's hurt. You didn’t miss anything, being here with Jeongin," Woojin reported, threading his hand into Chan’s untamed curly locks to bring the man back closer to himself.

Chan breathed, because that’s what you did when Woojin was around; all he let you do was relax. He selfishly let himself lean on Woojin’s shoulder a little. "You got-“ Chan cut himself off, yawning for a moment, “-the milk?" 

The manager pressed a kiss to the crown of the caregiver's head, after a slight chuckle. "Of course." 

"I love you," Chan murmured, and he was only half joking. 

 

It took all of ten minutes for Woojin to get everyone down for a midday nap, the kids listening to him better than they listened to Chan. Chan was kind of peeved, but couldn’t be anything more but grateful to Woojin when he beckons Chan to himself. The caregiver didn’t know what for, but easily stood up from cleaning a weird sticky spot on the kitchen floor to make his way to Woojin. 

"Sweetheart, didn’t you forget something?" He asked, smile playing on his face. Chan knew Woojin wouldn’t ever joke about something serious- it was more like,y than not he’d do whatever Chan had been forgetting, anyways- so the younger bit his lip, placing his hands over Jeongin's back in thought. 

Oh. Jeongin. 

The baby gurgled a little, fists winding into Chan’s shirt easily as he snuggled his face in closer to his stomach. "Oh, sorry..." Chan trailed off, moving to untie the scarf, but stopped before his hands met the knot. "He’s kinda tired already, can’t I just leave him here? He’s always fussy if he’s alone and sleepy, and I don’t want him sad," Chan confessed, stroking over Jeongin's hair. 

Woojin sighed, stepping around Chan to undo the knot that pulled at the back of his neck with the hybrid's weight. "This was so you could get some sleep. That would include putting everyone to bed, like you would at night, so I can get you to rest." 

As the taller came back around front when the scarf untied, Chan just ducked his head and held Jeongin a little higher. "I mean, Jeongin usually sleeps with me anyways, so..." this elicited a groan from Woojin, and Chan could already hear a thousand things he’d chide him about, but all Woojin did was hold out his arms for the toddler. 

Easily handing Jeongin over, Chan spoke, "he gets lonely in his crib, and he stays asleep longer if I’m with him. Did you know, I got a full three hours last night?" 

Woojin turned to Chan, sincerely hoping the man was joking. But Chan looked excited, and proud of himself. "Really," he continued, mistaking Woojin’s disappointment for disbelief. "Then his dummy fell out because I was too lazy to find the clip for it, and he started crying so I woke up, but I felt really refreshed this morning." Chan spoke as he spotted Hyunjin’s toys still strewn across the floor, and Woojin could only watch as the caregiver bent his elbow at an odd angle to retrieve a car from under the couch and keep talking like nothing happened. 

"Oh! I almost forgot! Remember Minnie's tummy issue? The doctor called back and said he was lactose intolerant, but, he also said-“ Chan cut himself off with a slightly pained noise after he stepped on a smaller LEGO Duplo block, "-ow- that he’d grow out of it in... a year or something, I don’t really remember. Felix was screaming about something." Chan turned his head towards Woojin’s direction, smiling at him as he dumped he rest of the blocks into a plastic zip bag. "Isn’t that good?" 

Nodding, completely dumbfounded at how the man was still sane, Woojin managed to smile back. "Yeah.. I guess. I’m gonna go put Jeongin down, I think he’s already asleep," Woojin said, and Chan hauled himself up from the floor, reaching out for Jeongin. 

"You’re sure you don’t want me to sleep with him?" Chan asked, carefully kissing Jeongin's head. He gently stroked the fox's arms, and Woojin turned his body away from Chan. 

He began walking to the bedrooms, and Chan sighed. "Alright! Alright fine." There wasn’t much else for the man to do but sit down on the couch, letting his gaze drift up to the cartoon Woojin had put on. It was one of the channels on cable he’d snagged from Australia, but it was dubbed in Korean, and Chan smiled. This was Seungmin’s favorite show. 

Careful hands slid over Chan's back, thumbs easily working at the knots in the muscles. Chan hummed and tilted back a little to lean on the elder in greeting. "Hey baby. Let’s go to bed, hm?" 

Nodding, Chan hauled himself up, flicking off the television before walking around the chaise to Woojin’s open arms. The man knew Woojin had said bed, but was eternally grateful for offering a hug anyways; whenever you hugged Woojin, you’d know everything would be okay again. He had such a large frame and he always smelled so good, and did Chan mention he loved him? 

When Woojin engulfed his body, Chan let a puff of air out of his nose. "Sweetheart, I can’t believe you.. I’d have gone mad if I was day in and day out with those kids- not that i don’t love them, but I don’t have that energy." 

"Yeah, I don’t either," Chan laughed humorlessly, suppressing a shiver when Woojin ran his hand up his back, "but i don’t know what I’d do without them." 

The taller let out a chuckle. "Do you want me to carry you to bed too?" Chan knew it was a joke, it was supposed to be a joke, but an affirmative slipped out of his mouth before he could filter his speech- Chan really didn’t know where it had come from, because he had a filter on all the time for the kids. But really, it was just too easy to be honest with Woojin, when he opened every part of himself up to you. 

"Oh," Woojin murmured, pulling away from Chan’s body, "that’s quite alright with me." 

The next thing Chan knew was Woojin pressing his hands under his arms, and telling him to jump- gently, or he’d knock over- up onto his waist. Chan braced his hands on the taller's shoulders, almost bending his knees before he caught himself. 

"Wooj, this is stupid. I’m gonna concuss you or something." Woojin just shrugged before nodding for Chan to jump. 

Chan held nothing but blind trust in Woojin, so he did, and they didn’t die. Chan almost knocked over a lamp, and Woojin stumbled back a little, but the tight clutch around Woojin’s neck prevailed and Chan legs were happily wrapped around his waist. 

Living with four kids, all eight and under, really teaches you stuff; but one of the most important things you learn is that kids will do anything to be held. Chan’s seen hits, kicks, and things thrown at each other to sabotage an attempt to be held, all holding their arms up for Chan to hold them the same way Woojin was carrying him. Chan had always thought the kids just wanted something to do, or wanted to mess with Chan, but this was actually very comfortable. Woojin’s arm was supporting his ass, the other one wrapped comfortable around his waist. Plus, Chan had direct access to the soft part of Woojin’s neck, where when they were standing he could only get to the front of it. 

Yawning, Chan let himself melt a little into Woojin, who was walking carefully to Chan’s room. "I knew you were tired, baby." Woojin’s painfully true words brushed over Chan’s neck, sinking into his skin and rattling his heart. 

"Mmmn.. yeah," the smaller hummed, and then, "if I go to sleep, are you going to leave?" 

Entering Chan’s room, Woojin sighed when he saw the mess on the bed. Chan went, to apologize, but the elder interrupted him before he could say anything, as if he knew what was coming. "No, baby, I’m not going to leave you. But I am going to have to drop you for a moment to clean up your sewing." 

Immediately, Chan was torn into two parts: the ‘let Woojin be helpful and clean up your mess’ part, or the ‘you fucking idiot he bought you groceries don’t let him do more’ part. His argument came out in jumbled letters, the sound more protesting than cohesive words. But as Woojin set him down, the elder placed a single finger on Chan’s chest, looking straight into his eyes. Chan knew that look; it was the look he gave Felix after not eating his vegetables, or when Seungmin kept pulling Hyunjin’s hair and blaming it on Felix. 

"You will stay right here. I am competent enough to put pins in a bag, Bang Chan." 

So Chan just huffed at the mercy of Woojin, crossing his arms as Woojin took two seconds to shove everything back into the red floral sewing kit he’d gotten for cheap at the local convenience store. When he was done, he turned back to Chan, tossing the kit onto the green chair in the corner. "Alright, into bed." After a moment, before Chan could even move, he revised: "Can you sleep in that? I can get you other clothes." 

The shorter just smiled and kissed dangerously close to the corner of Woojin’s mouth. "I’m okay." Chan easily crawled onto the bed, tucking his legs under the covers and then watching Woojin come closer. 

"Do you want me to go out? I’ll watch TV or something-“ 

"No, can you..." Chan trailed off. He wasn’t really sure if asking Woojin to sleep in bed with him was appropriate, or accepted- last he heard Woojin was having dinner with a girl from his producing company- and Chan really didn’t want to push his luck. He’d already gotten Woojin to put his own kids to bed, why should he get more than that-

A soft smile crept up Woojin’s face. "Or I could stay?" 

Blushing, Chan couldn’t meet his eyes and nodded. "Yeah," he croaked, "that’d be.. rad," he blurted, and watched Woojin burst into a laugh. His own smile was more embarrassed and mirthless, but he loved Woojin’s laugh. 

No matter the cost to get the prize, Chan would embarrass himself ten times over to watch Woojin slip off his gray sweat jacket and and climb into bed again. Woojin pulled the covers back, and when he slipped his legs under, theirs were flush together and Chan made no effort to separate them. At first, they laid shoulder-to-shoulder a little awkwardly; Chan wanted nothing more than to curl into Woojin’s chest, maybe kiss him a lot. But the elder turned onto his side, facing Chan, and asked him closer. 

"Can you get to sleep okay? I wouldn’t mind.. helping a little." Woojin’s words sent a shiver down Chan’s spine, across his skin like the stupid pins he’d left on the bed, and Chan could only dumbly nod. "Alright then, come here." 

If you asked him, Chan would never say he liked to move, but he’d had never moved more willingly than in this moment. Woojin easily slipped a hand over Chan’s waist to hold the small of his back, pulling him closer. "Don’t be so tense, Chan-ah," the elder whispered, as if this was all a big secret, "it’s only me." 

But that’s why he was so tense- it was only Woojin. No one else. He had one of his favorite people, alone and pressed to him like it was nothing. 

So chan forced his nerves to calm down. It was easier than he’d thought, especially when Woojin began tracing circles over his upper thigh. None of the kids had made any noise since they’d laid down, and if Chan was being honest, he needed this. Since he’d decided to foster Jeongin, everything had been so hectic; not that things weren’t with three other kids, but babies were a whole new realm. 

Deciding to let himself have something, Chan nuzzled into Woojin, who hummed and hiked their hips closer. Woojin was quicksand, and Chan was happily taking the plunge. 

 

The first thing Chan did when he woke up was check the clock. Then, he proceeded to have a heart attack when he saw he slept for an hour, and there was no noise coming from the house. None. 

Woojin wasn’t in the bed- unsurprisingly, but disappointingly- and Chan tore himself out of the weird cocoon he’d twisted his body into. He was groggy, limbs still kind of numb from a nap, and Chan really didn’t like it. He vaguely remembered that this is what it felt like to be well rested and have slept peacefully, and he hated it. Anxiety might be unhealthy, but it sure got a lot more done than laziness. 

Chan stumbled into the living room, half ready to cry. He could see Woojin’s head over the back of the couch, and when he turned the corner- 

Everyone was cuddling. Asleep. Safe. Jeongin was tucked into the crook of Woojin’s arm, happily sucking on the teething ring chan had meant to take out of the freezer hours ago. Seungmin had straddled himself over Woojin’s lap, and the elder's free hand was easily lain over the cat's back. Felix and Hyunjin were at different ends of the couch, both with their favorite stuffies, either asleep or half asleep. Some pig cartoon played on the TV. Chan didn’t notice he had his mouth hanging half open until Woojin raised his eyebrows in question at him. 

"Guess who woke up?" Woojin asked softly, and everyone’s attention was turned to Chan. Jeongin gurgled happily, flinging his arms- and the teething ring- out towards his foster father. Woojin had caught the ring before it had hit the ground, and Chan wanted to kiss the elder, more than he ever had before.

Smiling, Chan walking up to Jeongin and lifted him from laying on Woojin. He balanced the fox onto his hip, bouncing ever so slightly and rubbing his back. "Innie! My baby, how are you? Did baby sleep well? Hm? Did baby sleep well?" With the last question, he wriggled his fingers over Jeongin's ribs, and the hybrid squirmed a little with soft laughter. Chan flinched only a little when Jeongin decided to rest the ice-cold ring in the crook of his neck. 

Everyone else paid Chan no mind. Felix requested he move so he could see the TV, but no one asked for food. No one whined that they were bored. They were quiet, and clam, and it was all done by Woojin’s hand. 

Chan turned to Woojin, who had a loving smile planted onto his face. The foster dad took the place where he’d lifted Jeongin from, and Woojin just kissed his hair and wound an arm around him when he sat down. Jeongin shifted to cling to Chan’s neck, teething ring forgotten. 

"Wooj, I love you." Chan didn’t mean to say it, but he wasn’t so mad that he did. Woojin hummed in response and kissed Chan’s cheek. 

"I love you too, baby." 

There was no doubt that Woojin had felt Chan shiver at his words, but he was kind enough not to say anything. Chan peered up to the elder, who smiled down at him, not bothering to break eye contact. "I really do," Chan murmured, and Woojin leaned in closer. A breath away from meeting Chan’s lips to his own. 

"Me too. I always have." Tears almost spilled from Chan’s eyes at Woojin’s gentle, careful confession, and then they did when Woojin leaned in and kissed him. It was nothing special, just a sweet, closed mouth kiss, but it meant the world to Chan. 

Here they were, two 22 year olds on a couch with four hybrid kids, confessing their feelings for each other. Chan wouldn’t have it any other way; to be comfortable around his kids meant so much more to be comfortable himself, and Woojin always worked magic with the hybrids when he came over. Sometimes Chan doubted his own ability more than he did Woojin’s, but he’d only expressed it once, and Woojin had laughed his ass off. Something about Chan being the best dad but the stupidest person ever. 

Woojin was also kind enough not to comment on Chan getting both their cheeks wet, and then Woojin’s shoulder when he laughed gleefully and nuzzled into it. 

In a way, every single one of them in the room was a kid. 22 was a young age to have dropped his life to become a single foster-parent, but Chan couldn’t image any other life style. He didn’t want to. Not with Woojin sitting here on his old goodwill couch and his kids napping quietly next to them.


End file.
